


No Exceptions

by PrinceSiegfried



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Blue comes out for his turn with Clear. Three times. At once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dratinigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratinigirl/gifts).



> Written for dratinimartini.tumblr.com! Based off of her art work: http://dratinimartini.tumblr.com/post/96992116478/dratinimartini-so-uh-yeah-its-midnight-and-i !

It used to be rare, but now - it was practically twice a month. And that was Sly Blue, Aoba's 'desire' coming out. Clear didn't mind, Master is his Master - no matter what. And, today was no exception, although slightly different - Sly had decided to bring in rope to their nightly activities today.

"Hold still, dipshit," Sly commanded as he straddled the naked Clear from behind on the floor, fastening the red ropes. He tied the android so that his arms were crossed behind his back, knotted in place. After a moment the bluenette stood, admiring his work with a devious grin.

"Alright, sit up."

With a soft whimper Clear sat himself upright, his knees close together as he looked up to Sly with a bashful smile.

"Spread your legs."

Clear did so, the blush dusting his cheeks growing slightly more visible as he did. Sly unbuckled his belt and stepped forward, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock. Clear's eyes went from Sly's face immediately to the stiff dick in front of him, he let out a heavenly sigh.

"Suck it."

Clear didn't hesitate, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, taking Sly's dick in his mouth completely. He bobbed his head back and forth a bit, coating it in his saliva before slowly backing away, sucking on the head. Above him Sly growled, his hand coming up to grip Clear's bangs.

The android only opened his eyes when Sly shoved him forward, making Clear deep throat him. Clear let out a surprised choking noise, but complied. He looked up to meet Sly's heated gaze, he was biting back a lustful grin. "Harder." he demanded.

Clear obeyed, sucking harder and going as far as nibbling on Sly's dick.

Sly moaned audibly at that, his other hand coming up so he could bite back his vocal pleasure. Clear smiled, continuing to bite at the tip lightly, before going back down and grazing his teeth along the length.

"Hhh, Clear -- more." Sly's hips bucked forward, his blue pubes meeting Clear's nose. Clear's eyes fluttered shut again and he worked faster, bobbing his head more violently while biting down a bit more.

"A-aah! Yes - like that-!" Sly pulled on Clear's bangs, pulling him back so that he could cum on his face. As he did, Clear watched dazedly, spit leaking down the side of his mouth as he panted lightly. He bit back a grin as he looked back up to Sly, the bluenette's cum dripping down his chin, cheek and nose - he loved it.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Sly breathed, kicking off his pants and briefs.

"Yes, master." Clear licked his lips, blinking up at Sly. His own dick stood at attention, and he was feeling desperate. He pouted and bat his eye lashes, his legs trembling slightly.

Sly scoffed. "What, unsatisfied?"

"N-no... I mean-"

Sly nudged him with his foot. "Stand up." "Lay on your stomach, on the bed."

Clear did as he was told, laying his head on the pillow as his ass was in the air, his arms still behind his back. He felt the bed groan under Sly's weight as he crawled onto the bed, removing his shirt. Soon, cold fingers ran along his ass, Clear's skin prickling at the sensation. "Hhah, master... please..." he whimpered as Sly's hands spread his cheeks.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Sly teased, rubbing his dick against Clear's hole.

The android flushed, his eyebrows knitting together. "Please touch me, master... I-I-"

"Louder, say it again."

 _"Please,"_   Clear begged, his ass rocking back against Sly's once again hard dick. "Fuck me, Master - hard."

Finally, Sly complied with a toothy smirk, slowly pushing his dick into Clear's tight ass. It was rough, but that's the way he liked it.

Immediately Clear groaned, sucking in a high breath and exhaling a soft "master-".

Sly pulled back, then forcefully pushed back in, picking up pace. "Ghh, fuck-" he moaned, his hands squeezing Clear's plush ass cheeks. They were honestly like pillows, squishy and smooth.

As Sly began thrusting his hips quicker, rocking Clear's body back and forth, Clear's moans grew louder - he blushed violently as Sly ran his hands up and down his thighs, teasing him. "Master... master, please - uahh!" Clear's breath hitched as Sly pounded into his special spot.

"You know..." Sly panted between thrusts, "I can tell what he sees in you."

"Hh-ahh-hahh- master --!" Clear's voice quivered as he came onto the bed sheets, panting loudly. Sly soon came after, riding it out.

After a minute's cool down along with heavy breathing, Sly pulled out. He slapped Clear's ass with a laugh. "Turn over."

Clear gulped before flipping around, laying on his back against the headboard. Sly sat on his knees between Clear's legs, his hands running along the silky, soft skin of his thighs. "I knew it - you're still hard."

"Y-yes, master... won't you indulge in me again?" Clear smiled softly, his blush never fading.

"Hhm... well, my libido is quite high after being suppressed for so long - so, let's go again." Sly lifted one of Clear's legs, while his other hand grabbed the android's cock. "Spread your legs."

Clear did, spreading them as far as he could. He sighed sexually as Sly entered him again, the hand around his cock slowly stroking.

"Hhah.., faster- please," Clear closed his eyes, moaning as the bluenette complied silently.

After a bit, Sly sighed. "This isn't enough... close your legs."

"Master..?"

"Close them."

Shuffling around, Clear's thighs now stuck together, flushed and damp.

"Mmm... so tight." Sly's lips pulled up into a grin as he began thrusting, his hand around Clear's cock pumping it smoothly with the pre-cum it produced. Clear whined, shifting around as Sly ground into him quicker, his thumb running over the tip of Clear's head. It kind of tickled, and Clear couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Ahh-ha-ha! Master- ahhah- -ah!" he stopped laughing as Sly pounded into his ass, his nails digging into his thigh.

Clear's thighs quivered, clutching around Sly. To this Sly moaned, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "You're too much." he breathed, Clear's ass squeezed around him, it really did feel amazing. He could almost see stars as he sped up, stroking Clear's dick faster.

"Ah! Aah- master!" Clear's hips bolted up, sinking further on Sly's cock. "Hha, a-ahh- -master!" Clear shouted, cumming all over his chest.

"Hhg- ahh..-!" Sly came only a moment later, grunting as he shot his load into Clear's ass with a pleasant moan. Panting, Clear opened his tear brimmed eyes just in time to see Sly slip down, falling between his legs.

"U-uwah, master! Master, are you alright?" There was no response, and Clear began to panic. He wondered what Aoba would do when he came to his senses and saw the situation. He gulped, shutting his eyes with a pang of anxiety.


End file.
